


Kryptonite

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

The green poison burns, making him shudder and gag. Stupid, _stupid_...if only Batman were here. _Bruce_...

The villain begins to gloat, and Superman searches desperately for a way out, but finds none.

Then the window shatters, and Superman gasps as a shadowy figure descends on the villain like an avenging dark angel.

"Batman," he whispers, dizzy and confounded. It's a miracle. _A miracle..._

The figure snaps a metal box closed around the glowing stone, making the nausea disappear, though the disorientation will take longer to fade. Kneeling down next to Superman, he asks, "Are you all right?" in a gruff voice, and Superman doesn't even think, he reaches up and grabs Batman and drags him into a kiss.

Batman makes a startled sound, but doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. And as his senses clear, Superman realizes the truth. His heart drops. It's not Bruce.

He's made a terrible mistake.

Or...maybe not.

Batman - _Dick_ \- kisses him back eagerly, licking at his mouth, his hands tightening on Superman's shoulders. "God," he whispers. "Oh god..."

"Batman." It comes out as a sigh, apologetic and sad.

"I'm sorry," says Dick, pulling back a little. 

"I'm not," says Superman, and kisses him.


End file.
